Heart and Feathers
by ShibaRyu
Summary: When a new duck enters the McDuck family, tensions are high as new arrivals appear left and right on Duckburg, arrivals that brings attraction to the triplets. Huey falling for a past juvenile, Dewey with the new sibling, and Louie with a famous video game champion. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"The world is a dark and cruel abyss, an abyss filled with obscerities, lies, death, bloodshed, and even desires. I should know, I faced each and every evil that the world thrown at me. However there has been some instances of light that shines on the darkness, mysteries all around just waiting to be solved, to rewrite history as we see it. So cheers, to this evil world full of mystery, and on a note, it's time to let the devil rise up from inside."

* * *

Birds began to chirp as the sun glows through the windows of one of the world's most richest, a multi trillionaire scottish duck who goes by the name of Scrooge McDuck. A yawn sounding in the back as the old duck stands up from his bed, cane in hand as he changes into his red shirt with black trim, his spectacles plopped onto his bill, top hat on his feathered head, and blue shows on his feet.

He gazes in the mirror smiling at the reflection as his too familiar scottish accent speaks, "Good morning." He says to himself as he walks out of his bedchambers, the sound of laughter immediately heard as he gazes down the halls seeing three familiar faces.

The trio he sees are the old bird's nephews, the first and oldest clad in a red short sleeved shirt, a baseball cap on his head, Huey. The second being the middle child and the one who seeks the most adventure dubbed Dewey, wearing his long sleeved blue shirt. Finally the third and youngest, Louie who dawns on a relaxed and carefree face as he smiles, sporting his green hoodie which he wears with pride. Today is a big day for these 3, for it's their 16th birthday.

The old duck smiles brightly, hard to think he had only met them for the first time 6 years ago, back then they were so immature and got into trouble almost round the clock, but now...they are still immature and get into trouble possibly once a week.

The trio smile happily as they head to the den, on the inside a female duck around their age looks smiling, "Hey there guys!" This female fashionably wears a pink bow on the side of her head, a purple skirt flowing just right above her knees, a pink shit covered by a indigo vest.

The trio greeted their friend Webby, smiles on their faces as she looks up happily. Their greetings are cut short as a voice sounds that is semi-intelligible, "Alright boys!" They turn to the person seeing a duck wearing a blue sailor uniform with white trim and a sailor hat as well as he smiles holding a large cake colored white, red, blue, and green, 16 candles lit on top. The trio smile greatly as the cake is brought down before them.

Scrooge enters smiling as a muscular duck wearing a pilot like uniform, and a duck with a pompadour hair style, wearing a teal vest, a purple tie, a yellow shirt, and a purple business coat. The trio smile greatly as the 5 closest friends and family surround them as they blow out their candles.

Party poppers spray confetti around the three as everyone cheers, the teenage trifecta smiling as they hug each of them in joy.

The entire morning devoted into celebration for them, everyone seems to show great joy, and one seems to get ticked off at the constant noise getting into one of his iconic rage moments. As everyone parties, Scrooge receives a call and answers it. "Hello?"

The voice on the other began to speak that moment, "Umm Mr. McDuck you have a visitor." "Visitor? Well tell him to leave, this is a special day for me nephews." "Yeah but sir..." "You heard me did you not just cast him out." "He says though that he's now part of your family though." Those words makes the old duck's eyes widens in shock as he says under his breath, "Let him in."

* * *

The gates open up as the siblings look outside wondering what's going on, as they gaze to the windows they see what looks to be a person around their height wearing a black cloak as he steps to the door, an ominous feeling of dread in the air around him. The ducks run up to the front door, Donald and Webby by their side as Scrooge answers it looking out to the person. "Who may you be?"

The mysterious person looks up and gives a sigh as if he was dissapointed. "Your problem now, that's what I am." The cloaked person hands the duck a legal document as the old man grabs it reading it. "A will?" The old duck begins to read in a muttering way as the mysterious person speaks over him. "You owe my father a favor, his surname was Quill, full name was Drake Quill, last week he passed away by illness and since I had no other relatives he decided to cash in that favor by sending me all the way here, in all news his last request was for me to be adopted by your family...much to my horror."

Scrooge's eyes widens as all is in order as he looks up. "So what? Your now like a son or something?" "More like step-nephew or whatever." The mysterious person looks over after hearing a small cry of joy as Scrooge looks back to the trio of teenagers. Dewey gazes over smiling, "So that makes you our brother or cousin? That's awesome!" "Call me whatever you like...not like I'll accept it."

The trio caught off guard by that and stares. Scrooge clears his throat looking up to the cloaked person. "I see, but may i ask your name and that you removed that rag off of your back." The figure before them sighs once more as he pulls the cloak off.

Standing before the McDuck Clan is a duck like them, age 16 like the trio of teens, his feathers styled in a way that it covers his left eye, the eye seen by them is blue like a sapphire, underneath is a black shirt with a black leather jacket on top, a silver chain connecting to the bottom of said jack to the right sleeve, which leads to a black glove that has two sleeves for the fingers missing, leaving three others to cover the others, a red gem crested on the back of said glove.

"My name is just Blake, don't get too excited." The trio stares at him shocked at the initial look as if they were suspecting something else. The black cladded duck glares at the trio and walks into the mansion taking in the first room as he is memorizing the whole place. "This is the McDuck Manor? Disappointing ." Scrooge gives a glare at the teen as he walks looking into the den seeing the cake on the table...his hands clench up as he glares at it, a small growl under his voice as he leaves instantly. "Nothing more vexing than the day you are brought into the world, where's my room?" Scrooge glares slamming cane on the tiles.

"Show some respect, your room will be next to the boys, I can have someone bring your things-" "Don't bother, not like I have anything in the first place." The black duck leaves up the stairs as Scrooge walks up. "Now, now, what's the rush come celebrate with my nephews, they certainly would-" "Enjoy the company? Yeah right, like I want to spend a second partying over someone or some people I just met. In the end everything is Hell." Scrooge growls. "How dare you!" The newcomer walks up to the bedroom that is designated as his. "Screw off old timer." He slams the room door leaving Scrooge to growl.

Donald glares up anger rising, "The nerve of that guy!" Scrooge nods as he looks to the teens who gaze up at the new family member's room.

* * *

It's now the afternoon, a total of 3 hours passed since the new member had arrived, the three teens are talking with Webby on their own, about their jet black sibling. Huey crosses arms as he stand behind a coffee table, "Just what's with him, being all negative like that. Coming into our home, on our birthday only to make it sound like its meaningless." Reclined in a chair beside him Louie yawns, "It's obvious he just hates everything." Webby who is on the couch stares. "To think he got a way in your family only to disrespect it, talk about ungrateful, he just got the chance of the lifetime to join the McDuck family!"

As they speak Dewey taps the tip of his bill, "Maybe he's misunderstood, there should be a reason why he acts this way." Huey glares to his brother tapping his foot, "Yeah and the reason is that he's a jerk with a heart pitch black!" "It can't be that, maybe there was something that made him so angry with the world. Maybe it's his dad's fault, we don't know what he was like so he's still an option." Louie looks over staring, "Sooo your idea is that we go up to the black cloud of doom and gloom and ask what's up?" "YES!"

The older and younger brothers along with their friend stares at their blue colored brother as if he was crazy, but as the thought sunk in they smile grinning to one another. "Let's do it." Dewey smiles as they head out of the den.

* * *

The 4 ducks come up to the new family member's room which had been painted black with a white skull and crossbones, streaks of red as if to resemble blood on it as well giving a scary vibe. The ducks shake slightly but Dewey smiles, "Webby umm ladies first?"

The female glares at them crossing arms as she heads into the room, the door unlocked. She looks around seeing that the inside feels as if she's in an abyss as it's all painted black. On the bed she sees the duck reading a book with a horrorfying image of a reaper on the cover. The sudden voice of his jumping the young teenage girl as he looks over from the edge of his book. "What do you want?"

Webby shakes in fear slightly suspecting the black clothed duck to jump at her. "Ummm well you see, I was wondering just why you seem to hate us and well the whole McDuck family, which should be impossible since they are really cool, especially Scrooge McDuck who is a great and daring adventurer! Which means you shouldn't have a grudge unless it has to be something between you and your-" "Oh my god just shut up!" She yelps grabbing hear beak eyes wide as he glares over.

"You really wanna know why I hate the family? The answer is I don't." "Really!? Well that's great cause who can hate the McDucks unless your on of their enemies and-" "I hate everyone in this world." Her eyes widens as he gets up glaring. "Humanity is the thing I hate the most as it's all corrupt and messed up, every living thing should just burn away in HELL FIRE!" The last scream scares Webby out of the room at top speed.

Minutes later Huey enters as he looks in seeing Blake spinning a pocket knife as he throws it at a small dart board next to Huey's head making him yelp. "Oh great another..." Blake rolls eyes as he sits back as Huey stares. "Hey there umm Blake right?" "What of it?" Says the tempermental duck as he lays back on his bed. "Hey I was just wondering just what was your dad like?" "A drunk, selfish, fool who spent the last days of his life complaining about not having his hands on a damn bottle of boze, and spending every last penny not on medicine but to get himself drunker. Of course he was much worse when he did not get ill, he would beat me, strangle me, force me to get everything he wanted, and more hideous acts that even your virgin ears can't fathom."

Huey's jaw falls open as he is shocked by the answer, Blake glaring over to him. "Let me guess bird brain, you think that he's the cause of my behavior? Tch he's only a small mite in the the reason, now get out or else your the next target." Huey leaves as Blake growls holding his knife looking in the blade's reflection.

Outside the room the next to be sent in is Louie. Dewey smiles, "Ok lil bro you can handle it, just ask him what is his problem." Louie shrugs, "It's not rocket science bro I can handle it." He heads in and a few seconds he walks out as Dewey stares. "Well what did you say?" "I said what's the problem with him." "And what was his answer?" "Leave me alone." "Anything else?" "Nope I just left. Though he was sharpening a knife." Dewey slaps his own face in a comedic moment as he glares to the door...his turn draws close.

Dewey gulps as he enters, he gazes through the darkness seeing Blake gazing at a mirror a candle lit by his side, the knife slowly cutting into his wrists, blood dripping down his arms as he growls noticing Dewey who stares in shock. "Just what's with you!? Why are you like one of the most craziest people I met!"

Blake growls and slams knife down on the desk as he looks to the blue clad duck, his eye twitching. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all four of you getting into my business like it's an interrogation!" "Isn't it obvious it's cause we care!" "Care? Bah! Like hell you do, you just want to satisfy your own curiosities, a new sibling suddenly walking in to your lives, anger flooding like it's the apocalypse, just get out of my room now or else I'll kick you out!" Dewey glares and pushes Blake onto the bed him on top as they growl at one another.

"What is the problem, just what is it that makes you this way!?" "Get off!" "Not till you answer me!" Blake growls and struggles, but when he get's his arm free he punches Dewey across the face forcing him onto the floor beside his bed clutching the side of his face.

Blake huffing sitting now as he glares down at him. "Wanna know my problem so badly huh!? It's this whole world! Everywhere I go there's been nothing but hate, I can't go anywhere without being lied to, to be beaten down physically and mentally, having those who care die off like pieces on a boardgame. Life goes on and on without pause forcing me to suffer fate, living is HELL itself! You four have no understanding of me, nothing! The day I was born into this world is the day that forced me in Hell." He huffs and pants as he glares down at Dewey...a tear landing on the wooden floor beneath the blue clad duck.

Dewey looks up tears welling up more as he holds the side of his face. "Then what about me and my brothers and Webby huh? Just what are we to you?" "You four...you four are just-" "Just what? He did nothing to you, we just wanted to help, yet here you are complaining like no one cares for you." Blake stares eyes wide and growls as Dewey gets up clutching his side, a bruise formed on his cheek. "But fine...be like that, if you don't want anyone's love or care in your life then your wish is granted...just know, we tried to help you, we wanted to help, but you just cast us out. You could've given us a chance, not just close yourself in." Blake's eyes widen at that statement as Dewey begins to head out. Silence between them as Dewey runs out the room his brothers and Webby looking over and tries to chase after.

Blake huffing on his bed looking to his own hands, the words ringing in his head like a gong. His eyes beginning to well up with tears as he growls to self. "Damn it."

* * *

The time is 7:00 PM, an hour has past from the outburst, Dewey is on a chair alone with a small bandage on his cheek as Donald is having as fit in the background. "How dare he hurt my nephew! I don't care if he's part of the family he can't stay!" Scrooge stares shaking head. "Donald calm down, it's the lad's first day here, he just doesn't know how things work around here." Donald growls as Dewey looks over. "That's right uncle Donald, and I guess it's my fault that I got punched, really it's not his fault."

Webby, Huey, and Louie nods in agreement as they all talk about the situation, but as they all speak they hear a board creak. Their attentions turn to the doorway as Blake stands in the center of the doorway, a bandage wrapped around a wrist, blood soaking in it as he stares to the rest of the family. Donald growls walking up face growing redder and redder as he steps closer to the black clad duck. "You little-!" Blake glares up and walks past him now fear at all heading to Dewey.

Silence fills as Dewey gazes up to Blake, the other ducks in the room watching as Blake huffs looking off, "I'm sorry...for earlier, about my personality and that I punched you..." Everyone stares in surprise as Dewey smiles a bit. "Aaaaand?" "Dont get ahead of yourself...but I will try to be more open to letting people in my life, I'll try to give you all a chance...just don't suspect much." "I'll take that." Dewey smiles as Blake looks off and heads to leave the room.

Before he even steps out a voice sounds, "Umm Mr. Blake before you leave I had looked into your records and found something of interest." Everyone looks up to see Fenton smiling as a black and purple cake is brought in, 16 candles lit on top. He sets it down in front of everyone as Blake stares eyes wide as Fenton smiles. "Gazing at records it seems today was your birthday as well so I thought that maybe we could at least celebrate it along with the triplets." He smiles as Huey, Dewey, and Louie begin to drag Blake to the cake. "Come on now!"

Blake struggles to get the trio off but to no avail as he is set before the black confectionary, his eye twitching as he crosses his arms. Gazing around he sees everyone edging him on, awaiting for the candles to be put out. With a sigh the black clad duck blows out the candles as his new family cheer him on. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

Hours flew by, the moon glistening elegantly like a spotlight on the stage that is the Earth beneath us, outside on the roof Blake lays down gazing at the beautiful moon, a cig in his bill as he smokes. "Family huh..." Says the Black clad duck as he lays his head back on his arms.

As he gazes to the moon a familiar voice plays out catching the duck off guard, "What ya doing?" Gazing to his side he sees Dewey smiling having climbed up here by his bedroom window, the same way how Blake got up. Blake only shakes head laying back, "Moon gazing, nothing more, nothing less." "Kinda boring if you ask me." "That's why I'm not asking you."

Silence spans for a bit between the two ducks as Dewey gets closer, "Just what got you to apologize and what not anyhow?" "Simple, your crying face was pathetic it made me feel bad." Dewey couldn't help but to glare and punch his new brother's shoulder making him wince at the small bit of pain. "The truth bro."

"Fine, fine, tch...I guess I thought it was time for a change, to give one more chance, and all that junk, you happy now?" "A bit, not the idea I thought but yeah." The two ducks stare at the other, a small chuckle escaping their lips as they lay. "Tomorrow me and the guys are gonna take you out to the city, and maybe there's a hidden secret just waiting to be solved, I can't wait! Who knows maybe you'll get a girl Blake, I'm certain a few chicks dig the whole bad boy type vibe you give off."

Blake rolls eyes as he gets up, "Yeah...I'm not so certain bout that." "Why's that?" "Cause, I;m not after any chick." "Oh you after someone who would love you regardless that means?" Dewey grins as he rubs his elbow into the sides of his blacken brother as he rolls his head a bit slapping his newer bro's arm. "Quit that, and no what I mean to say is-" "Let me guess your the player type, going from girl to girl?" "No of course not but I'm-" "Don't tell me your after a supernatural girlfriend or something...cause that's a major possibility with this family." "Oh my god shut up, I'm gay!"

The two stare at each other, an awkward silence casted over, not even the sound of crickets or mosquitos can break it, the silence last a good minute or two until Dewey clears his throat as he gives a nervous chuckle. "Heh, heh, ooooh...sorry." "Yeah it's whatever, just forget about it ok." "No! No! I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get upset or anything, I was just caught off guard, I didn't think you of all people would be into guys." "Hmph, no one ever does, and you better not tell anyone about this or else my knife will have a new target." "Look I promise not to tell, trust in me will ya."

Blake gives a sigh as he nods, "I trust you." "Good." Dewey nods as he stands up, "Guess I'll be heading back in I'll see you in the morning." "Right." Dewey smiles nervously as he starts to walk, but as he does he steps on a loose shingle that slides making him slip. Dewey yelps eyes wide as he begins to fall, Blake rushes over grabbing his new brother at the ledge.

"Th-Thanks." "No problem." They huff a bit as they look into the others eyes, Blake's left arm wrapped above Dewey's hips while the other arm is holding the back of his neck, their face only a few inches away from touch. They realize the position they are in as blushes forms on both their faces, making their white feathered cheeks turn pink.

The duo look away nervously, small chuckles as if to cover up this whole interaction. "Heh, well ain't this a predicament..." "Yeah." They blush as they try to get down safely. A small moment of silence as they are at their windows, they look at the other blushing slightly. "Umm see you tomorrow." "Right, yeah tomorrow." They head in and get in beds, their hearts racing a mile per second as Blake shakes nervously at this, while Dewey smiles happily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it!" The screams of a mysterious fellow calls out in the darkness of night, the only lights are of siren, the headlights of vehicles, and the street lamps along the way, tires squealing as they move faster on the concrete roads. The sirens getting louder and louder as police cars draw closer to the man on a motorcycle, the male panicking a bit until he pulls out a long item from a duffel bag at his side. Lights flashing by as people can only get a glimpse of the item, a wooden baseball bat with white wraps on the handle, however at the top is several long steel nails, bits of rust and dried blood present. In a split second the man on the motorcycle throws the bat at one of the tires of the cop car, and in a sheer moment of luck the nails pierced the tire causing the car to swerve to the right hitting into the other allied car, knocking both off the road.

The motorcycle continues to drive faster until the man notices it is slowing down, "No, no, no!" He slams his hand down on the machine, the gauge growing close to empty. The man grabs his head in a moment of anger, he knows he has to think quick or else he may be caught. Gazing around the man notices something in the distance, a house with a sign up front, one that says _**'FOR SALE'** _written in bold print. The man can only chuckle as he reaches a stop at the home, "I must be the luckiest bird yet."

The man grabs the sign tearing it off from it's post as he drags the bike into a garage where no one will see it out in the open. The man running into the home as he tosses the duffel bag onto the couch, stacks of money spilling out from it's opening.

* * *

The morning sun rises on Duckburg, the light shines into the black abyss of a room that the new resident of the McDuck Manor, the duck waking from the sudden light that hits around his eyes, a groan coming from his bill as he covers his head in a pillow. The second he is about to fall back asleep, the door to his bedroom opens wide, an audible slam when it hits the wall of his room, the sound causes the new duck to jump in shock, his heart racing as if he ran a mile in a minefield during war.

Blake gazes to the opened door seeing his new siblings and the help's granddaughter. The red clad duck smiles happily as he speaks up, "Gooood morning! We have a lot to do today, first we take you out to town, show you the neighborhood, then the docks, also to the store and many more exciting places! It's gonna be a day of fun!" The other ducks nods as the gaze to the new brother who glares at the four. A depressed growl coming from his voice as he lays back, pillow covering his face. "Kill me..." The normally black cladded duck tries to close his eyes in hopes this is just a nightmare.

In no second's warning the sound of an airhorn blowing into his ears causes the duck to scream as he falls out of bed, a black and purple night shirt draped on his body as he growls to the four. "FINE I get the message! Get out!" He shoves his fellow residents out of the room as he slams the door.

With a smirk from the trio of brothers they clap hands, "Worked like a charm." As they wait for their new brother the door opens and on the other side they weren't suspecting what they seen. Standing before the duck is Blake however a bright purple shirt is worn over his body, the leather black jacket he usually wore missing from his body but in it's place is a dark purple jacket, a symbol of a skull on it's back. The same chain however connecting to the bottom of the jacket to the same leather glove, but a black collar with silver spikes on his neck. "What? Can't a duck change his style?" With that Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby shakes their heads as they let him out.

In a sense of awkwardness it was Dewey who breaks the ice, "Umm we just weren't suspecting you to come out in that, we thought you just normally wear black." Blake only rolls his eyes as he stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "A new me, deserves a new look." They nod as they start to head out.

* * *

Time flew by as Blake is dragged thoughout the entire town, the eye that is not covered by feathers is twitching as he huffs in exhaustion, the sun glowing brighter making him huff more as he lays back on a fence. "Why you do this!? This is torture!" Huey gazes back to his new brother with Dewey who rolls their eyes, Huey goes up to Blake a smile seen on his bill. "Let me guess you don't get out that often don't you?" "I do go out! But I normally do so at night! When the sun is gone!" Huey shakes his head chuckling, "You can't be a vampire forever now, you need to get some sun on those feathers bro." "I hate life!" Blake yelled as he falls back.

The ducks around chuckle as Dewey helps Blake to his feet, "Come on you can survive, take this like an adventure." "Yeah an adventure to Hell."

Huey stares for only a moment before he huffs, a foot tapping as he looks back to Louie and Webby. "How bout you guys move ahead, same to you Dewey, don't worry me and Blake will catch up." The others nod as they walk off leaving the eldest brother with the newest. Huey goes over and smiles at Blake who gives a glare to his red clad brother. "What's that look for?" "You know damn well, this is your idea I take it." "Yep, ain't it fun?" "Hell no." Huey crosses his arms and taps foot. "Well what do you think is fun? Scaring little kids cause you do that pretty well I think."

Blake growls as he walks up, the difference in height only by two inches, Huey being the tallest over him. "If you must know, what I find as fun is not touring the entire city in the bright sun." "Then what do you do for fun, huh!?" Blake only stares as he looks away, a slight hint of sadness catching Huey off guard. "I grew up in a poor neighborhood when I was young, I wasn't allowed to do anything but serve my drunk dad...I never experienced fun."

Huey stares at the purple clad duck in shock, he hangs head in a bit of regret for bringing the subject up...a light clicks in the red clad duck's head as he smiles happily snapping. "Hey how bout we have an actual day of fun." Blake can only stare in a bit of questioning as Huey calls his bros and Webby. "Hey the amusement park is still open right?"

* * *

Screams of joy fill the air as children of all ages go on the park's rides, the scent of sweets and delicacies filling everyone's nostrils, all around are the sights of large rides, carnival games, and a few clowns. In the center of it all is Huey and Blake as they roam the park's grounds, cones of cotton candy in their hands as Blake is taking bites out of it a smile drawn across his face as Huey chuckles. "See I told you this'll be great." He looks to his new brother who gazes up from the sweet cotton candy. "Yeah...you got me."

The duo chuckle as they walk, Blake gazes back to Huey a smile on face, "When is the others gonna arrive?" "Don't worry bout them, just enjoy the moment bro." Blake chuckles nodding.

As the two walks a sudden thud is heard as Huey bumps into someone, the young duck falling back wincing, "Hey whats the big idea-"

His voice slowly drags as he gazes up to see a taller male standing over him, his body built with muscle, his feathers brown and white, several brown speckles all over his chest, a crimson tank top with blue jeans worn on the person's body. Huey gazes up to the face of the person seeing that the man is a Falcon, a small scar over one of his brows, his piercing green eyes staring down at the duck as he goes down lifting him to his feet. "You ok?" Huey stares in awe, a blush on his cheek as he shakes it off and nods. "Y-Yeah."

Blake stares at this and grins a bit, he steps closer and pats Huey's back smiling, "I'm sorry bout my older brother's rudeness, he's Huey and I'm Blake, and you are?" Huey's eyes widens as he gazes at Blake's eyes and elbows him in the side making the new duck wince in pain, the falcon finally speaking before them. "My name? It's Adam, I'm kinda new here in town, just got here last night." Blake smiles as he sees the falcon's eyes not leaving Huey for a second, and Huey looking a bit flustered in front of him. "Hey I got an idea, how bout my brother shows you around town sometime, he'll make a great tour guide." Huey's eyes widens and glares to the purple clad duck as the falcon smiles. "Sure sounds nice."

Huey shakes eyes wide and chuckles nervously, "Can you give me and my bro a second?" The falcon nods as Huey drags Blake away to behind a booth his face in a mixture of embarassment and anger. "Just what are you doing?!" "Dude I saw how your acting before him, and how he was looking, you two got a crush on each other." Huey's face lits up in a blush as he shakes. "W-What, no that can't be, I mean we are both guys so that wouldn't be." "Dude I know the looks of two birds falling in love with the other, you two would be perfect, who knew my so called new older brother would be into guys like me." Huey stares in a bit of shock as Blake grins. "How bout you and him spend the day together, who knows maybe you two would end up a couple."

Huey blushes shaking as he stares up, "Wh-What if the others see us?" Blake pats the red cladded duck's back as he looks up. "Leave them to me, I'll make sure they don't notice you two at all, your secret is safe with me." Huey blushes as they go back to Adam who looks up seeing them. "So Adam was it? I will have to go but my responsible older brother would like to spend the day with you, so what you say?" Huey shakes blushing as Adam chuckles. "Sounds nice."

Huey's eyes widens as Blake whispers in his ears. "Good luck bro, my work here is done." Blake leaves the two.

* * *

30 minutes passed as Blake is walking, when he gazes around his surroundings he sees Dewey, Wendy, and Louie waving. Blake runs up to the three a small smile, "What took you guys so long?" Wendy chuckles, "We would've gotten here earlier but Louie wanted to get some hotdogs and such on the way." Louie shrugs a layed back smile on his face. "Hey in my defense it was a good idea." Blake nods as Dewey speaks causing the others attention to turn to him, "Umm, where's Huey?" Wendy and Louie stares and notices the same thing as they look questioningly.

Blake's eyes widens in a bit of surprise that they would notice off the bat but shrugs playing it off coolly, "Huey? Oh yeah sorry but I lost him after getting on a ride, we might see him soon, but hey let's not let one person ruin the fun and let's just enjoy ourselves." Louie grins at that, "Now your talking."

The four ducks heads out around the park smiling, games, rides, and excitement at every corner as they all have fun. At times things get awkward as Blake would catch small glimpses of Huey and Adam roaming the grounds, the look of enjoyment on their faces, whenever he would notice them he begins to act slightly off to the group and cast them away from their direction.

With Adam and Huey they are enjoying themselves as they go on rides together, Adam winning the young duck several prizes through various games, and whenever he couldn't he would always find some way to get a prize for the red clad duck, through private extorsion or paying for it. The two even going to a photo booth as they take several pictures together, in one picture however Adam hold the duck close as they gaze to the camera, cheek to cheek as Huey would blush brightly.

The two groups enjoy themselves greatly, not a care in the world. Eventually Wendy and Louie seperated from Dewey and Blake to go on a ride alone leaving the two laughing after getting off a roller coaster. Dewey gazes to Blake a smile on his face, "That was amazing!" "I'll say." The two chuckle as they walk together down the park ground.

On their way they gaze to the side to see a large building that looks like a stereotypical haunted house, black roofs, greying walls, several bits of chipped ties, splintered boards, dusty windows, and leaveless tree, a sign saying _**HAUNTED HOUSE**_ out front. Blake stares eyes wide as Dewey stares chuckling, "Don't tell me your afraid of haunted houses dude." As that is said, Blake runs up to the door a grin on his face, "Afraid? I live for this stuff, horrors are the best thing!" Dewey follows Blake inside the building chuckling.

On the otherside of the haunted house Huey walks with Adam smiling, the red clad duck gazing up to the falcon, joy on his face, "Hey Adam? Why did you move to Duckburg?" "Wasn't my choice really, I was sorta running away from a few problems in my past, and I just ended up here." "Problems? What's that supposed to mean?" "Heh, maybe now isn't the right time to tell you." The duo continues to walk as Huey gazes up. "Hey umm Adam, just how old are you? I just wanna make sure cause things might get awkward if we find out that one of us is like way older than the other." "Eh I sorta thought that might come up, I'm actually 18, since last week really." "Oh that's cool, I'm actually 16 so that's good, at least our parents wouldn't get all too upset about our ages huh?" "I wouldn't know, my folks abandoned me as a kid and I ended up getting transported to different homes and families throughout my childhood."

Huey stops and gazes up to the older bird who has a bit of a sad look on his face, the red clad duck whines as he grabs his hand smiling, "Hey everything will be ok, in all honesty, my mom had put me and my brothers in the hands of our uncle when we were too young to remember, so I kinda get how you would feel, and just recently my newest brother had just joined the family cause his dad passed away and no one to go to." The falcon gazes down a smile on his face, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better." The falcon chuckles as his gaze is lifted as he spots something that makes him scowl, down the park's grounds he see a duo of cops asking questions to various people, a mug shot in their hands with an image of Adam's face.

Huey gazes up to see the scowl on Adam's face as he tilts head trying to follow his sight, "What you looking at?" Before Huey can see the cops Adam grabs his hand and starts to take him into the back entrance of the Haunted house a slightly worried look creeping on his face. "It's nothing, come on let's continue this day together." Huey chuckles as they enter.

* * *

The insides of the Haunted house is what people would suspect, faulty lighting lit up by dim lightbulbs and candles, darkness at almost every corner, cobwebs strung all over the ceiling, several holes in the foundation, creepy paintings that look like the eyes are following you, old dusty suits of armor, and even a foul stench similar to a corpse that degraded after several weeks of being buried.

Dewey and Blake roams the dark hallways smiling, the adventurous blue clad duck, and the horror loving purple clad duck. With each and every turn is sounds effects of what may be growls, screams, and hisses, shadows all around of various creepy shapes, and even animatronics coming out of several places in the walls to scare them, however it barely affects them as they laugh it off.

The duo of ducks soon reaching an entire wall of mirrors, each seperate sheet of glass reflecting the two as they walk by, Blake chuckling as he is walking in front of the blue clad duck who takes a chance to get ahead whenever he can. "They call this a haunted house? Please, I seen B-Movies more predictable than this place." Dewey laughs along as he gets ahead of Blake, "I know, they need to update this place like last century ago, where's the true scares!? I been to tombs with living mummies on my adventures with uncle Scrooge and this place is not even giving a sense of fear!"

As if on cue from behind him the wall opens as a mechanical werewolf head pops out howling and growling loudly, jumping the blue clad duck making him run forward into Blake causing the two to fall over. Blake groans as he gazes up to the blue clad duck, "No sense of fear huh?" Dewey only chuckles embarrassed as he looks down, "In my defense, it was kind of out of nowhere."

The two ducks chuckle as they gaze at each other, their beaks an inch apart as they blush at the awkward position, their white feathers lit up like it's the 4th of July, the color turning from pristine white, to hot pink, to a burning red. The two looks off blushing as Dewey tries to move off of his adopted brother, until the feeling of resistance keeps him close. The ducks look to see Blake's arms wrapped around the blue clad duck's waist. The two ducks stares for a small moment blushing even more till Blake removes his arms, a nervous chuckle as he tries to play it off like nothing happened. "Heh sorry, this is kinda awkward." "Yeah, let's just say this did not happen, agreed?" "Agreed." They both stand blushing.

The two continues to walk until the reach the end of the corridor of mirrors, one singular door ahead, Blake stares at it with a bit of determination and he reaches for the knob.

Meanwhile with Adam and Huey they roam the halls of the opposite end of the Haunted House, several loud noises popping out of nowhere slightly jumping the two before they continue on. As they do Huey gazes up to the falcon's face seeing a bit of nervousness on it, "Hey Adam just what's wrong? You seem stressed out or something." "Who me? Stressed? Nah everything is doing good really." "Come on something is bugging you, is it like someone you know here in the park?" "You could say that."

The two stares as they enter a room lined with multiple paintings, all their eyes following them as they walk. "Come on, just tell me Adam, we can't just let someone ruin this day for us. Why don't you just tell me?" The sound of thunder over audio plays as lights flash as Adam gazes at Huey, "Cause I don't want you to get caught up in what I did, I don't want you to get hurt in the crossfire." "Just what are you talking about!?" "I'm a criminal ok!" Thunder sounds strike again making the red clothed duck's eyes widens in shock.

"Y-Your a..." "Criminal...Growing up I stole a lot of things just to survive, I ended up in Juvie for several months and eventually I broke out. I stole a bunch of money from a bank a few days ago and the cops had been on my tail feathers since. I'm sorry that you had to spend the day with me, and I just didn't want you to get hurt, physically or mentally." Huey stares eyes wide and shakes as he punches Adam's chest making him wince as Huey glares up. "You serious! I spent the day with a criminal! I can't believe you would be lying to me this whole time! Was this whole day just a lie?!" "Of course not-" "Then what is the truth huh!?"

In that very moment Huey is pulled close to Adam who gently kisses the young bird's head, a smile on his face as he gazes down to the blushing duck. "The truth is that I do honestly care for you." He smiles down at Huey who blushes staring up to the falcon. "Can you forgive me?" Huey stares and nods blushing, "Yeah." "Good, we can continue this conversation when we leave this place, ok?" "Sure." They smile at each other as they continue on.

Soon Huey and Adam reaches a door at the end of a hall way, Adam reaching out to the knob as he turns it.

* * *

The two groups at once turns the knobs opening the doors they each are facing, the doors opening to a room that looks like something from a horror movie. The room is dressed in fleshy like walls with bits of fake organs pulsing on the walls and ceiling, intestines hanging all over as a red and pinkish slime drips from them, several bodies looking like they merged to the walls as fleshy growths bulge out of their bodies. In the very center of the room a pentagram drawn in a red inky substance, a fake heart growing out of the center beating like it was real.

Across from the two door's opening the two groups gazes up seeing the other one. Blake's eyes widens as he gulps, Dewey gazing past seeing his brother and the falcon. "Huey? Who's he?" Adam tilts head as he gazes down to the red clad duck. "You know him?" Huey gulps nodding as he pulls his hat down to cover his eyes as if to hide, "Yep, he's one of my brothers, Adam meet Dewey, Dewey meet Adam."

The two nod at each other as Huey glares up to Blake, "So much for trying to keep them away from us huh!?" "How was I supposed to know you were in the same damn haunted house!? And it's not like Louie and Webby are with us anyways!" Dewey stomps his foot glaring, "Just what is going on!?" Adam stares arms crossed, "What's going on was a date." Huey blushes more as Dewey stares to his brother in shock, jaw dropped. "A date? Huey...Can you explain this to me?"

Before Huey can speak Blake takes the charge as he huff, "Well you see, before you and the others arrived at the park, Huey and I were walking and we met Adam, I saw how they reacted to each other and sorta arranged them a date, kinda like a cupid would. Huey told me to keep you and the others away so you won't see this, or mock him." Huey huffs, "And thanks by the way, but you might of not known, that the man you set me up with is a criminal!" Adam rolls eyes at that stomping, "I thought we got over this! Really!?" Huey shakes eyes wide as Blake stares shocked. "Ok...Did not see that coming."

Huey whines as he lays on a wall, head low, "My life is over!" Dewey stares to his brother and goes up gently patting his back, "No it's not bro, don't be like that, there's no shame really, if you like guys then you just like guys, there's nothing difficult about it, I won't tease you or anything about it, trust me. Besides if it makes you feel any better Blake over there is too." Blake's eyes widens and stomps his foot. "You kidding me, when did this turn into from a haunted house to a secret sharing fest!"

Huey looks up to his brother sniffling and wipes a few tears from his eyes, "Thanks Dewey." Adam goes up to the young duck and gently hugs the red cladded boy kissing his head. "Everything is gonna be fine, don't cry ok." Huey nods as the group smiles. Blake stares and clears his throat catching their attentions. "Umm what about the fact we have a criminal here? What if cops are just waiting on the outside?" Huey's eyes widens as he looks to Adam who grins. "Like I'll be caught, don't worry bout me, I'll always find a way to escape."

Dewey chuckles as he nudges his brother's side, "I'm already liking your new boyfriend." Huey blushes madly and shoves Dewey into Blake's arms, "Shut up." Dewey chuckles as he gazes up to Blake who stares down, a slight blush on both their cheeks as they let go of each other.

Blakes huffs as he tries to shrug it off, "Let's get out of here ok?" The group nods as they start to head out.

* * *

On the way out of the Haunted house everyone is chuckling laughing together. Dewey smirking, "Such a lame Haunted House, am I right?" Everyone nods in agreement as Adam steps out first. The sound of a whistle catching their attentions as Adam raises his arms reluctantly, two cops running up as they cuff him. "Your going away for a long time you hear!?" "Yeah I do blue boys, just give me a minute will ya, I need to say something to one of them." The cops stares for a few seconds as they nod, "You have 5 minutes."

Adam and Huey moves alone as Huey gazes up to the muscled bird, a blush on his face as he smiles. "Will I see you again Adam?" "Of course lil bird, you can always count on seeing me again, no problem." Huey hugs the falcon who kisses the red clothed duck's head. "I'll see you soon, count on that." Huey nods as the cops start to take Adam away, however as they draw closer to the car, Adam fumbles a bit tripping onto a cop but soon get's up and enters the car. His gaze looking back to the ducks who wave him off.

The car drives out of the park and after twenty minutes Adam's plan takes ahold. The falcon smirks as a key to his cuffs slides out from his hands as he uses it to unlock the metal cuffs. Once loose the cops gaze out seeing him loose their eyes wide as Adam grins. "See you later." He kicks the door beside him open jumping out into the ditch they are driving by, the falcon running into the forest to avoid getting recaptured.

* * *

Night had arrived as the ducks returned, a small scolding from Donald to the 5 teenage ducks for leaving without even telling anyone. Webby, Louie, and Dewey leaving to their rooms as Huey and Blake walks near the front door. The purple cladded duck gently pats his new brother's back, "Hey Huey you ok? I mean I'm sorry for what happened to Adam but-" "It's cool, don't worry about me bro." The two smile as they hear a thump at the door.

Huey tilts head going up and answering, a rock with a note wrapped around it. Blake stares looking over Huey's shoulder, "What does it say?" The older duck smiles as he unwraps the paper and reading it, "Seen you soon Huey, Love Adam." Blake stares and smiles, he gently rubs his brother's head smiling. "Aww, aren't you a cassanova." Huey chuckles as he tries to stop his new brother's hands.

Outside the gates to the home, Adam smiles watching the two, his motorcycle revving up as he gets back on, he drives off a smile on face, "See you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey boss we're here." Yelled a driver who sits on the black leathered seat of a vehicle that may as well be an RV, the insides lined with velvet, a TV, couch, table, and various gaming consoles all over. Sitting in the very back a teenage child gazes up from a laptop, a small on face as a hat covers his eyes. "Oh?" The driver smiles but the sound of a door opening catches his attention.

Gazing back a tall canine gets up from his seat to see the person from the back missing from his bed. Gazing to the right the canine sees his employer standing at the opened door, a skateboard in hand as the teen grins. "Sorry guys, see you soon." The teenager jumps out a second before the canine can reach him.

In a moment of dumb luck the teen lands on the skateboard as he jumped out of the moving RV, the large vehicle moving farther away as he rides away down the onslaught of cars, screams of passing drivers and honking horns are heard. The teen riding past them all till he reaches a ledge that overlooks the town he was being transported to. "Duckburg huh? Well then..." The mysterious figure aims his fingers like a pistol smiling, "Game on."

* * *

The sounds of laughter fills the halls as darts fly pass hitting the walls around the McDuck Mansion, a certain purple clad duck finally waking from his sleep and coming out of his bedroom, a low growl coming from his voice as he sees his new brothers chasing eachother, dart guns in hands as they fire, Webby along with them as she grins. Soon Louie comes up to Blake a layed back smile on face, "Hey bro wanna join?" "What's the point in this childish game?" "The point is to have fun...also the losers has to do all the chores for the day."

Blake stares eyes wide, eye twitching as he grits his teeth. Louie can only stare for a moment as he backs up, "You ok?" "Oh just fine...just a bunch of dark memories of my childhood, wasting every moment tending to my dad's needs, no thank yous just a bunch of yelling, slaps against the cheek, and wishful thinking that one day it will all end, with red paving the walls..."

Louie stares eyes wide to his purple cladded brother, but in a voice that is clear of nervousness he speaks up, "Ok I take it you really hate chores." Blake grabs a small dart gun from the side of the wall a grin on his beak. "Oh hate doesn't describe the rage for it." He cocks the gun aiming it at his brother a raging glare in his eyes as an evil chuckle escapes his mouth. "Best to get running." Louie eeps as he starts running, darts firing past.

* * *

The lights are dim throughout the mansion, Scrooge roams the halls gazing at a few documents, Fenton by his side as he discusses to his boss. "You see Mr. Scrooge, the charity event scheduled for today is going a bit behind, because the entertainment had well, as reports said, jumped out of the vehicle onto a skateboard and rode away through traffic, to a ledge and proceeded to jump into a moving van, with a mattress ontop and gone deeper into the city." Scrooge grumbles as he taps his cane on the tiled floor, "What's with teenagers and responsibility, he was responsible to help raise money for an orphanage, so what's the big deal with running away?" "I'm not sure sir, but things do seem a bit shaken up, and some legal officers began to look into the background of your new nephew's late father's death."

Scrooge stops for a second looking back a brow raised in suspicion, "That so? What did they say?" "The illness that is being investigated is strange, his hands looked swollen with puss, his tongue engorged, throat severely sore that even the wind could cause bleeding, his eyes had dulled out telling them he became blind, and several organs looked like they shut down, it was rather disturbing to look at. They are currently doing tests on what this was but some suspicions are placed on considering this may as well be a poison's work." "Poison? They suggesting Blake had poisoned his old dad?" "It's a possibility."

The old duck grumbles and turns to his accountant, "There's no possibility he would do such a thing, my new nephew may have been...negative, but he wouldn't possibly caused such a thing. Now tell me Fenton, do you honestly believe in that suggestion?" "Of course not sir, he's simply misunderstood." "Exactly." The two soon enters the den, their eyes wide as the whole room had looked as if a war zone had gone through, darts lining each and every wall.

In the center Huey is running eyes wide in fear, "Oh god, oh god!" As the red clad duck runs his feet trips over a wire that has been set up, the red duck now on the floor as he shakes, a bird dropping from the ceiling wearing all black, his face covered by a mask as green lensed goggles are present. The spy styled bird shoots the red duck in the back of the head a chuckle coming from his covered face.

As the spy duck chuckles a barrage of darts start to fly at this player, who sees it coming from a mile away, in a quick motion he dodges each single dart, great precision in every step. Behind a small pillow fort is Dewey and Louie who teamed up, their eyes wide as they open fire again. "Just what in the world is he?!" Yelled the green clad duck as the spy bird continues to dodge, and soon ducks behind a flipped table. The duo huffs as Louie peaks over the ledge. "He really hates chores huh?" Dewey nods as they look up seeing Webby on a chandelier, the three nod as they aim their dart guns, but a glint of light catches them a bit off.

In a quick motion a sniper styled dart gun comes out and fires hitting Louie between the eyes making him fall over. Dewey gulps in shock as he hides, "Webby! Your the only ace we got! Get him and it'll be us one on one!" Webby nods as she shoots a grappling hook like device to the top of a bookshelf, proceeding to swing pass the hiding place of the dark clothed male, her gun aimed as she fires rapidly. The figure rolls out of the way, rifle in arms as he jumps through the doors running down the hallway, obstacles all over as he proceeds to maneuver pass them all. Webby soon walks out into the hallway as the spy is at the very end the rifle aimed.

Webby's eyes widen as she aims only to have a dart shot into the nozzle jamming it. "Ok...Blake we can talk about this." The spy pulls his mask off revealing Blake's face as he grins, "Oh we'll talk...In Hell!" He fires and in a quick second Webby falls, dart on her chest. Dewey slowly coming out of hiding to see this making him yelp. "Oh god."

Blake stands rifle in hand as he loads a new clip, wasting no second in his movements. "PGM Hecate II, that's what this special gun is based on bro, this special gun can shoot from 1800 meters to over 2000 meters, a maximum of 825 meters per second, created in France for the purpose for being an anti-material rifle for demolition shooting at long ranges, designed by Gilles Payen, and Manufactured by PGM Precision. Now tell me, do you feel lucky, ducky?"

Dewey's eyes are wide as he shakes, "Why in the world did you need to know all of that?" "Simple..." He aims, "To find the perfect weapon to take you all out with." Dewey shakes and runs, a scream of fear coming from his beak as Blake chases after. The blue clad duck shaking in fear, adrenaline at maximum as he runs into a dead end, his heart running miles per minutes. "No, no, no!" Dewey turns back to see Blake jumping out from a corner, rifle aimed directly at the blue clad duck, in a moment's notice one lone dart fires out hitting Dewey directly where the heart is. Blake grinning as he yelps falling and sliding into something.

Groans are heard as Blake rubs his head, he opens his eyes to see Dewey's face groaning in pain as the two looks up seeing the other. Their faces light up with blush as they chuckle, they smile at each other as cheers are heard in the background catching their attention. Gazing back they see Scrooge clapping with Fenton, Huey, Louie, and Webby by their sides as they smile up. Scrooge smiles tapping his cane on the floor, "That was an amazing sight my boys, Blake if I didn't say any better you may of been actually of McDuck blood." Blake nods as he stands, the toy rifle at his side as Scrooge rubs his feathered head. "I'm proud that you are part of the family my boy." Blake smiles happily as Scrooge looks around, "Though the mess needs to be tended to." "Right...Sorry uncle Scrooge." "No worries, I'll just call a few cleaners to have the place cleaned up."

Blake looks up, "What of the chores?" "Nevermind those, just have fun." Blake smiles as the teens grabs Blake's arms and take him away, laughter heard as Scrooge can only smile. "There's no way he can be a monster, he's a special child."

* * *

In town the teens are walking together as Huey rubs Blake's head smiling, "Where in the world did you learn those moves bro, it's like you were some soldier out on the battlefield." "Heh, I don't know, it just came to me naturally, like I was really fighting for my dear life." Louie nudges his side a layed back smile on face. "Whatever it was, that was awesome."

The purple clad duck hangs head blushing madly at all the attention, Webby and Dewey nodding along with the compliments. "Hey maybe the supposed gaming champ won't stand a chance against you." Blake's brow raises as he gazes to his brothers and Webby confused, "Champ?" Louie nods as he goes up. "Yeah, a gaming champion was suppose to be in town today, I heard he won several tournaments of various types of games, card games, board games, video games, you name it, and he's the same age as us." Blake stares nodding. "I see..."

As they walk a building with flashing lights catches the eyes of the purple duck, he gazes up staring at the flashing building as cheers of joy surrounds it, "What's this?" The ducks look over as Louie chuckles, "It's an arcade, a place where everyone plays games, don't tell me you didn't had one in your home town Blake?" "Wish I could say I did." Louie rolls eyes and grins, "Well today's lesson starts now." Louie then proceeds to drags his new brother inside, Huey, Dewey, and Webby following after.

* * *

On the inside people of all ages are playing all sorts of games, cranes being operated every second to get a prize, sounds of blasters and explosions coming out of the various machines, music on a small dance stage like device, and in a back is a large play area, one outfitted with an entire battlefield dedicated for dart gun games. Blake's eyes wide with amazement as the youngest brother chuckles, "This is an arcade bro."

Blake shakes as he grins in excitement, the purple clothed duck goes further in to look through the various games, Louie grinning in the back as he shrugs. "I'm a great brother." As he steps further in a figure bumps into him causing the two to fall over in a small thump. A low grown comes from Louie's bill as he looks up to see a raven with purple eyes on top of him, a large cyan and pink cap on his head that draps over his side, a pair of blue shorts on his legs along with a t-shirt with pixel styled monsters on it, a small blue jacket and a long white scarf.

In a shy voice the raven speaks to the green duck, "S-Sorry." "Hey it's not a big deal." They soon stand up gazing at the other, smiles on their beaks. "I'm Louie, you?" "Oh, I'm Corvus, named after the constellation of a crow, though I'm a raven so...false advertising I guess." Louie chuckles a lil bit and smiles. "Well nice to meet you anyways, what brings you here?" "Well...Kinda a long story, but to cut it short I just had too much pressure and decided to have fun."

"Oh? What kind of pressure?" "Too much I tell you, it feels like everything is on my shoulders, too much expectations, always bring success, and yadda yadda, so yeah I ditched the people I was with to have funny." Louie chuckles sitting beside the raven a smile on his beak. "Sounds rough, so everything is all work and no chill basically?" "In the sense yeah." "Dude I see why you hate it so much, that's way too much pressure." The raven nods and hangs head, the green duck gazing back and pats his back, "Hey it'll turn out ok really, how bout we hang out till you feel better?" The raven grins looking up, "Sounds great."

* * *

Lights and sounds fill the air, the ducks enjoying their time with each game, racing, shooting, and more. Players yell in excitement as they watch on monitors, which records the insides of the arena in the back, the sight of every perfect shot from Blake taking out every challenger makes them cheer in amazement. Another side attraction bringing the eyes over is Louie and Corvus as they competively compete in several games, win after win falling onto the raven as he successfully beats Louie at every game there can be.

Louie huffs as the classic **_YOU LOSE_** sign pops up on his separate machine, he gazes to his new friend's face who is filled with happiness, a kind innocent smile that would bring others to do the same. "Good job Louie." "Yeah thanks." They smile and shakes hands after the new game, the sound of others catching their attentions causing them to look at the arena's monitors.

In the arena three players are wiped out in a flash, one dart each as Blake comes out rifle in hand as he raises his hands to the air. The screams grew louder as Corvus grins, "He's got talent." Louie only shrugs as he lazily speaks, "He's my brother." The raven looks back a brow raised and smiles, "That so, I wouldn't mind playing him sometime." "Hard to do that, the arcade is gonna close soon."

A sigh of dissapointment comes from the raven as he nods, "Yeah, still, one day it'll happen, and when that day comes, Game On." Louie smiles as Blake leaves the arena to gaze up seeing the two hug as they walk off, a look of pure joy than the normally layed back look on Louie's face. Blake can only grin and goes up nudging the younger brother's sides, "Who was that your new boyfriend?" "Boyfriend? He's a cool guy Blake, and he's just a friend...though I would like that." Blake smiles happily as he hugs his green clad brother and rubs his head in unison, "You LIKE him! I didn't know you go that way." "I don't go that way bro...I go both ways, to much hassle to keep your mind on one gender, and yeah I guess I do like him."

The purple duck's eyes widens and smiles, "Go get him, ask him out." "Dude I like to keep things slow paced, I'm gonna work it up to the point to ask him out." "If you go slow he would be gone before you can! What will it take to get you to do so." Louie groans as he gazes around, his eyes spying a small stage, a mic and rhythm game attached, the devious duck grins and turns back. "Well Mr. Dark and Brooding, how bout you risk your status as a bad boy kind of guy up there." The green duck points to the stage a grin on his beak as Blake gazes eyes wide.

"Your kidding me?" "Nope." "You want me to humiliate myself for you to ask out your raven friend?" "That or you can leave me to go at my own pace." "Dewey was right, you are evil." "Meh, I don't care." Blake shakes and huffs going up to the stage, then looks back to Louie who gives a thumbs up. "You don't have to dance just sing, nothing more." Blake grumbles under his breath as he gets on the stage.

* * *

Meanwhile near the entrance of the arcade Huey, Dewey and Webby are walking as they chat, the blue duck laughing a bit, "You saw what Blake did to all those players, he was amazing out there." The female duck nods happily, "I agree, I mean he was awesome, like a soldier in battle." Huey speaks out from the two, "You think? I just love our family you know that, Blake is a great addition to it." They nod as Webby checks her phone, "Oh sorry guy, grandma needs me, catch you back at the mansion." The two brothers nods as they watch the tomboyish duck girl run off.

Huey smiles but as he gazes out the door he sees a face that makes his heart beat faster, standing at a motorcycle is Adam as he looks back seeing the red duck. Dewey notices both their gazes and pats his bro's back, "Guess you'll be going as well, have fun bro." Huey nods and turns back to him, "Your in charge since your the second oldest, make sure Blake and Louie get back home safely and-" "I get it dude just hang out with your boyfriend already." The blue duck says in a somewhat annoyed tone as he pushes the red duck out of the building, watching as Huey runs over to Adam as he puts on a helmet and getting on the back of the motorcycle driving away.

Dewey smiles as the sound of music fills the air, the blue duck gazes to the source seeing what may be impossible in his eyes, the sight of Blake on a stage with a mic in hand. "Oh my god." Dewey runs up to get a better look, his face surprised not wanting to miss a second of this. The beat of the background music picking up as Blake shakes nervously and looks up seeing Dewey in the audience. The purple duck had a feeling of intense nervousness but seeing his blue clad brother gives a new feeling, one of courage. Blake begins to breath in and out as he lifts the feathers that would normally cover one of his eyes, the color of this unseen eye is different from his sapphire blue one, this eye is pale with a lack of color, a monochrome gray. The beat grows as the lyrics show up on a screen, as he begins to sing.

I break through any limit keeping me from my goal

Till the dawn of an awakened new world under my control

I could never forget the ice-cold memory

Yet I'll forge on with a fire burning in me

Beyond the darkness, what awaits?

No matter what, it must be fate

I'll walk my path, blindly

Shining illusions, deceive my heart,

And try to lead me astray

But with this absolute power, unleash it all...

and tear through the pain!

I break through any limit keeping me from my goal

I can feel the flames growing ever higher in my soul

Hide the pain, hide the bloody shame

of your wounded love

In the end

Only those with power are the ones who rise above!

In this mirror

the dreams show many cracks

And all I can do is stare

But when will I really get

The thing I do not need

This world where unfulfilled angels live

If you want,

I will take on it's sins

Heal this unbearable pain

To prove there is justice

No one could know this song

But I will scream it till my voice fails!

Carry onward, never let the world hold me back

If the truth stand in my way then charge and attack!

Break through any limit keeping me from my goal

I can feel the flames growing ever higher in my soul

Hide the pain, hide the bloody shame

of your wounded love

In the end

Only those with power are the ones who rise above!

The beat of the song slowly dies out as Dewey stares in awe, the purple clad duck staring back a small smile on face as he gets off the stage, cheers of a crowd coming out all over as Blake walks through them stopping at Louie who stares in shock. "Ask him out." Says Blake in a tone that sounds as if he won a victory in a several year long war, with that he walks out as Dewey follows after.

* * *

Time passes as Louie walks the streets searching for the raven until he notices a group of people, checking on it he sees Corvus as reporters try to ask him questions, two large men wearing black suits surrounding him and trying to push him back, a flamingo standing over the raven as he huffs, "How dare you run off like that, you know how much importance this charity is for your career!" "Get off my back William, I never wanted to be dragged all around the world so you can bask in fame." The flamingo growls as Louie speaks up, "Hey Corvus, is it ok that I can speak to you?"

The raven looks up seeing the duck, a smile comes across his face and the moment he tries to speak the flamingo named William glares, "Absolutely not, I won't allow it, Corvus already wasted enough time as it is, to let him talk to some lesser fan will waste even more time." Louie stares as Corvus grins as he looks to the large bodyguards. "1000 dollars to keep him away."

In a split second the two black clothed men grabs the flamingo dragging him away as he struggles, "No put me down, I won't stand for this!" Corvus smiles as he runs with Louie out of the blockade of reporters and loses them, they are now in an alley way as the reporters run by. "So what you need Lou." Louie stares up in a questioning look, "Lou?" "Yeah, short for Louie." "Oh, anyways I wanted to ask you something but first, what's the deal with pinky back there?" "Oh Wiliam...he's my stepdad, ever since I won my first tournament he's been trying to find ways to bask in my winnings, he's basically a leech."

Louie nods as he gazes up, "Your the gamer everyone was talking bout huh?" "What tipped you off?" "Oh the fact that I kept losing against you, the GAME ON tag line, the reporters, and the fact you said your first tournament kinda gave it away." Corvus blushes in embarassment as he rubs his head shaking a little. "Heh, anyways what do you came to ask?" Louie hangs head blushing, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" The raven stares in shock but smiles as he gives a small kiss on the green duck's cheek. "Sure." They stare in each other's eyes smiling as they hug the other, a smile on their faces.

* * *

Night arrives as Blake is laying on the roof, the moon glistening brightly as he snacks on a small bag of cookies, the cool wind blowing past his feathers as he watches. The sound of the middle child's voice comes out catching his attention as he gazes up seeing his brother. "Hey, heard your song, gotta admit you were amazing up there." Blake looks off a tiny blush present, "Can we say that didn't happen ok?" Dewey chuckles as he goes up, "Sure whatever you say." The blue duck says as he sits by Blake.

"You looked kinda scared up there but suddenly you just lit up with courage, may I ask how?" "I'm not sure, seeing you just gave me confidence I guess, I don't know why, maybe it's because your the first person I felt like I can open up to and therefore the closest friend I have"

Dewey gazes over surprised at the answer, a blush formed on his cheek as he looks down nervously, "Heh, glad you feel that way." Blake closes eyes slowly as the wind blows by the two, silence filling the space between as Dewey speaks up once more, "Heard Uncle Scrooge is planning another trip, guess it'll be your first time to ever go on one of our adventures, bet your excited right?" "Sure, whatever." "Come on don't be like that, have a sense of adventure, if you open up to it maybe you'll enjoy it!" Blake gazes up to the blue duck and stands up, "Fine I'll keep an open mind, happy?" "Yep!"

Dewey smiles happily as he hugs his brother who smiles back, their gaze never leaving as blushes form, their white feathers turn light pink.

Blake gazes happily but his vision blurs, as everything becomes dizzy, he groans holding his head as a migraine pierces like a knife, a bit of blood falls from his nostrils. Dewey's voice sounding out but its muffled and slurred to the duck in pain, "Hey you alright?" Blake groans more in pain as darkness is covering his vision, in the darkness a voice is heard, a voice deep and dark, _**"FiNd Me, SeArCh FoR mE, tHe TiMe HaS cOmE."**_


End file.
